Joe
| tribes= | place= Winner | alliances=Eekhoorn Five | challenges= 13 | votesagainst= 1 | days= 39 | season2= | tribes2= | place2= 13/18 | alliances2= | challenges2= N/A | votesagainst2= 3 | days2= 15 |}} Joe is the winner of . She later competed on . Joe is best-known for having a rough exterior that harbors her skills at manipulation. In 2'', she made history by never attending Tribal Council pre-merge and post-merge being the leader of a dominant alliance that she led all the way to being the series' first winner. In ''All-Stars, she narrowly avoided becoming a victim of the winners' persecution by mutinying to a tribe of former winners, only to be blindsided after turning a tribe against Erika, who ended up playing a Hidden Immunity Idol and sending her home. In total, Joe has spent 54 days playing the game, has received 4 votes against her, and has won two Individual Immunity challenges. ''The Netherlands'' Joe was placed on the Vlinder tribe, which proved to be physically dominant and superior to the other tribes. Throughout the entire pre-absorption phase of the game, Vlinder was able to win all five consecutive immunity challenges, and thus had all its members intact going into the swap. Noland and his Vlinder tribemate Joe were both swapped from Vlinder and joined Eekhoorn, alongside original Eekhoorn Naomi, Geit Sandra, and Kip Stephan. The tribes would merge on Day 24, and the Eekhoorn five agreed to solidify an alliance together, with Joe acting as their informal leader. Several other contestants, led by Alex and Jonathan, attempted to rally and overthrow this potential majority, but through a combination of Joe's leadership skills, Naomi's identification of large targets, and Sandra's manipulation of her former allies, the Eekhoorn Five established a clear dominance. While Joe was perceived to be running the show, she never had a target on her back, and only garnered one vote against her as a throwaway. After three successful votes, the target was Alex, who had recently come off of an Individual Immunity run; Joe, with Noland agreeing with her, decided that the craftier target, Jonathan, should be sent home instead, but the other members of the alliance voted Alex out instead, followed by Jasmine. Now with an unstoppable 5-2 majority, the Eekhoorn Five never even showed signs of breaking, picking off first Sean and then Jonathan. Now that they completely occupied the game and were forced to turn on each other, Joe was at a crossroads between siding with Naomi and Sandra's invitation of an all-female alliance or working with her Day 1 ally, Noland, and Stephan. In a decision fueled by the betrayal of trust from her allies when Alex was voted out, Joe sided with the men against the women, and voted out arguably the biggest threats to her game - first Naomi, and then Sandra, ensuring her position in the series' first Final Three-style Final Tribal Council. Facing the jury, Joe was given credit for her strong physical performances and the ability to make big moves, specifically the blindside of Naomi. She was critiqued for her gruff personality, but in the end the jury felt her most deserving to win. Joe received the jury votes of Sandra, Jonathan, Greggory, and Miranda, becoming the season's, and the series' first female, winner. ''All-Stars'' Joe returned five seasons later as an all-star and was placed on the co-ed tribe, Skyfall. The tribe proved to be the most dominant of the three starting tribes, only attending Tribal Council as a tribe once. Facing the winners' persecution, Joe sided with fellow 2'' alumni Alex to target another ''2 alumni, Sandra, for her villainy; this put Joe in a 2-2-2 tie against Sandra and another villain, Blake, both of which had voted for her out of persecution. Joe and Sandra both survived the fire-starting tiebreaker, eliminating Blake. Joe than chose to mutiny and ended up on Femme Fatale, where winners had previously eliminated their persecuting opposition, and found herself faced with every other female winner: Deirdre, Emerald, and Erika, who were all original members of the tribe. Joe managed to wedge her way into the alliance, allying with Deirdre and Emerald. Femme Fatale lost the first post-mutiny immunity challenge, and Joe intended to blindside Erika at Tribal Council; however, Erika played her Hidden Immunity Idol, negating a unanimous vote against her and blindsiding Joe instead, finishing in 13th place. *Blake, Joe, and Sandra tied with two votes each at Tribal Council. In the fire-starting tiebreaker, Blake was eliminated. Trivia *Joe and Noland were the first contestants to spend all 39 days on a tribe with each other. **They were also the first contestants to never attend Tribal Council pre-merge. **Both were also the first contestants to finish with identical statistics (minus placement), both garnering the same amount of votes against, days lasted, and challenges won. *Joe was cast for Winners vs. Losers but cut at the last moment in favor of Kassandra. *Joe was the third victim of a Hidden Immunity Idol. **She was also the first female victim of a Hidden Immunity Idol pre-merge, and the first returning player to be a victim of a Hidden Immunity Idol. Category:Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Vlinder Tribe Category:Unity Tribe Category:Individual Immunity Winners Category:Day 39 Category:1st Place Category:Finalists Category:Pre-Merge Category:Pre-Jury Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:Day 15 Category:13th Place Category:Returning Players Category:Skyfall Tribe